


The Battle Picked Me

by DauntingSagas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: But is that really all you are, Jedi Reader (Star Wars), Mention of Order 66, Other, You're the teacher on Nevarro, no it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas
Summary: You're the teacher on Nevarro and one day Marshal Dune and Greef Karga bring in two very special guests.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	The Battle Picked Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this here but it was well-received on tumblr that I figured why not?

You spent so long hiding your true nature. Following a path that no one before you had told you was an option but you followed it anyway. After all what was living if not a balancing act anyway? Between dark and light, having passion yet inner peace, reaching serenity but having emotions, chaos and order when needed. Balance. **  
**

When you first met the Mandalorian and the tiny green alien he called his son, you didn’t know what to make of them. The first thing you noticed was that the Mandalorian didn’t refer to the Child as his son but just “kid”. But you’ve been around enough parents to know when someone has all but adopted a child and the Mandalorian? Had an adopted kid even if he didn’t know it yet. An adopted kid that you recognized, or you at least recognized the species.

“Hello, my name’s Y/N and who is this little one?” You asked, cooing at the small child in Karga’s arms. 

“Mando’s son,” Marshal Dune said, a smile on her face. This caused you to look up at the beskar-clad man in surprise. You had heard about him, the fuss he had raised before you got to Nevarro. Someone had said the rumor was that he had been rescuing a baby from Imps. “Come on, Mando, we have business.”

“The kid-”

“He’ll be safe with me, I promise,” you said, staring straight into the Mandalorian’s t-visor. You hoped you were making eye contact, you always preferred doing that to make sure your point got across. You couldn’t see it, but you had made eye contact and the Mandalorian behind the helmet had to fight to look away from your eyes. 

He let himself be pulled out of the building by Cara, still looking at you before finally turning away. You turned back to your class full of children. “Okay, now where were we?”

The second thing you noticed was that the Child had lifted another kid’s pack of cookies without leaving his seat despite being too far to reach for them. That was the thing that had given you more pause. You didn’t know much of the universe but you knew the Force. It was always there beneath the surface and when you reached out, you felt the Child reach back. And you knew him. 

You hadn’t used the Force in so long, not since you were a padawan and the Clone Troopers suddenly attacked. You had narrowly escaped with your life, your saber, and a secret that you passed off to someone you thought you could trust. You then hopped from planet to planet until you came to Nevarro and became their school teacher of sorts. 

You spent the rest of the school day trying to teach the children out loud while making sure that the Child, Grogu he reminded you, understood as well. He spent most of the time “telling” you about everything other than the lesson you were going over. You learned that the Mandalorian had once turned him over to Imps but had then rescued him, you also learned that they had just been attacked by ice spiders and that the Razor Crest was in dire need of fixing. Needless to say, you ended class early and just sat with Grogu, reminiscing as you waited for his “dad” to show up. 

Unfortunately the Mandalorian came back all too soon and swept out with Grogu before you could even tell him his son’s real name. After that you spent your days teaching the children and going over the information you had gleaned from your much too short “conversation” with Grogu. You had apologized to him but he had forgiven you, knowing that you couldn’t have done much to hide the two of you if you had stuck together during the peak of Order 66. 

The one night you felt a disturbance in the Force, you weren’t sure if it was something that had happened or had yet to pass but you knew it would be bad. So that night and the following ones, you went out far enough from the city where no one would be able to see you and you practiced. You didn’t know why but the Force had a funny way of making things that needed to happen, happen. 

During one of your late night training sessions, you felt Grogu reach out through the force. You fumbled a little, dropping your saber in your shock. But then the connection dropped and didn’t come back. 

So you didn’t think anything of your need to train until the Mandalorian came back in a different ship, no Grogu, and shoulders tenser than tense. You watched as he went to speak with Marshal Dune and when you saw her leaving with him, you couldn’t stop your feet from running after them. 

“Wait!” You called out, noticing how they tensed up at your voice and only Cara relaxed when she saw you. “I’m going with you.”

“What? No!” Cara exclaimed. “You’re a school teacher.”

“That’s not all I am,” you said, pulling your saber from the holster you had taken to wearing recently. It was usually hidden by your tunic making it easier to hide from everyone. You held it out to the side and pressed the button, igniting the lightsaber. 

“What the kriff?” Cara said, staring at the lightsaber in shock. The Mandalorian didn’t say anything, just kept staring. 

“If it’s an Imp who has Grogu, I’m coming with you.”

“How do you know his name?” That got the Mandalorian’s attention, his hand going to his holster. You couldn’t blame him, you would probably do the same thing if you were in his armor. 

You still shook your head in annoyance. “Because he told me, last time you were here and I felt him reach out through the Force not even a solar week ago. What happened?” 

“Moff Gideon took him.”

“Say no more.” You turned off your saber, placing it back into its holster. “I’m coming with you.”


End file.
